1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reader which is provided with a carrying roller for carrying a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a card reader has been known which is provided with a magnetic head for performing reproduction of magnetic information recorded on a card or recording of magnetic information on a card (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-315080). The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is provided, for example, with a carrying roller 101 as shown in FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B) for carrying a card in the card reader. In other words, the card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is provided, for example, with a carrying roller 101 which is structured of a rubber ring 102 that is formed in a cylindrical shape and provided with a smooth inner peripheral face 102a and a core member 103 having a smooth outer peripheral face 103a that is abutted with the inner peripheral face 102a of the rubber ring 102 so that the rubber ring 102 is fixed to the core member 103. In the carrying roller 101, the rubber ring 102 is commonly bonded to the core member 103 with an adhesive so that slip does not occur between the rubber ring 102 and the core member 103.